And the winner is
by csi-87
Summary: A story about how Grissom and Sara could have got together. Complete GSR! Last 3 chapters now uploaded, so enjoy 'em while you got 'em! x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of CSI. All these ideas come from the voice inside my head….I mean my imagination. Lol -x-

Chapter 1 – Bad reception

She flicked through the pages of the magazine idly, not bothering to stifle the wide yawn she gave. Greg sat down next to her and tried to read the page before she once again turned it over. He soon gave up and returned to drinking his coffee and counting the ceiling tiles.

"Ok, what is this about?" Catherine asked as she entered the staff room with Nick a few steps behind. Sara looked up before shrugging her shoulders and putting the magazine away as they took their seats.

"We know as much as you do." Greg informed them.

"Whatever it is, it had better be good. It was the first good night's sleep I've had in ages." Sara mumbled, folding her arms across her chest tightly. Greg and Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Y'all should get up early like me. You know, go for a jog, take a shower and get some breakfast from that great place on the strip. Man, you can't beat it." Nick commented cheerfully, resting his hands behind his head, looking at each of them in turn, who were all responding with stony looks.

"But I er suppose each to their own. Hey, Warrick's here!" He called attempting to lighten the mood.

"Why are you so happy?" Warrick asked annoyance present in his voice. Nick's face dropped and resigned to sitting miserably like the others.

"What's going on?" Warrick asked.

"We don't know." Greg, Sara and Catherine replied in unison.

"Great. Tina wasn't too happy when I told her I had to go to work."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Catherine asked curtly. Warrick looked at her, trying to guess what she was thinking. Ever since she had received the news of his marriage she hadn't been acting the same around him.

"Course not." He gave a forced smile then paused before asking

"So you really don't know what this is about?"

"No!" They all replied loudly at him.

"It's about something very important." Grissom commented standing in the doorway, watching them all. He looked around at their expressions, his eyebrows arching slightly.

"What's up with you lot?" He asked, a small smile appearing.

"Getting up early on my day off." Sara replied through gritted teeth, which amused Grissom even more.

"I apologise for calling you all in on your day off and I promise you can go home and crawl back into bed once I've finished." He looked at Sara pouting and an overwhelming urge to join her washed over him. He pushed it aside and concentrated back on what he was saying. He walked further into the room and took a seat at the head of the table. He placed his hands on the table, arching his fingers together.

"Ecklie has given me some very important news." This caught the team's attention and they broke from their irritable mood, panic taking its place instead.

"Someone's been fired?"

"Ecklie's keeping the team split up?" Nick asked darkly.

"We're getting someone new?"

"Someone's leaving?"

"Ecklie's leaving?" Sara asked hopefully.

"You've been promoted?"

"One of us has been fired?"

"We're all gonna be moved to dayshift?" Warrick suggested, imagining nights at home with Tina. Catherine looked at Warrick, whose eyes had glossed over and rolled her own eyes.

"We're getting a pay rise?" Her eyebrows rose hopefully.

"Ecklie wouldn't think that's important. If he would even tell us in the first place." Nick commented and Catherine replied with a nod.

"True."

"You've been fired?"

"You're moving labs? Moving state?" Sara asked uncertainly her fingers crossed under the table hoping she didn't have the correct answer. Grissom shook his head gently and she discreetly breathed a sigh of relief.

"We've all been fired?"

"Maybe it would be easier if you let me tell you instead of trying to guess."

"Aw, but we were enjoying that." Warrick gave a small laugh and looked at Grissom who had a satisfied smile plastered across his face.

"I've just been informed by Ecklie that"

"Ecklie's been fired!"

"Greg, no-one has been fired!" Grissom replied laughing.

"You're going on holiday?" Greg asked, now running out of options after exhausting the possibilities of people being fired.

"I've just been informed by Ecklie that the hard work undertaken by the Las Vegas crime lab has not gone unnoticed. This is why we and the lab have been nominated for a RAFFSA." He finished triumphantly. The room fell into silence only broken by Sara's enthusiasm.

"That's great! What's it for?" She gushed.

"Um question: what _is_ a RAFFSA?" Greg asked uncertainly, unsure if he had missed something important. Nick, Warrick and Catherine nodded in agreement.

"A RAFFSA is a Recognised Achievement in the Field of Forensic Science Award." Sara explained.

"Oscars for scientists." Warrick concluded

"It's a very high esteem for any lab to hold and we should be honoured to be nominated." Grissom commented. Sara looked across at him and saw the pride in his eyes. She gave a small smile to herself but averted her gaze quickly as he glanced across at her.

"I'm not being funny Griss and I don't wanna sound ungrateful; it's great we've got a nomination for an award. But, what has this got to do with us?" Nick asked. Grissom smiled.

"Well, who do you think Ecklie's asked to represent the lab?"

"You?" Greg suggested pointedly.

"Us!" Grissom replied loudly, his arms outstretched gesturing at the five stunned faces in front of him.

"When is it?" Catherine pulled her diary and pen out of her bag.

"We need to leave tomorrow." Catherine opened her diary then her head snapped up quickly.

"Tomorrow?" She said her voice squeaking slightly in surprise.

"What do you mean 'we need to _leave_ tomorrow'?" Warrick eyed him confusedly.

"Oh right, I forgot. It's in Florida." Greg began to choke on the coffee that had just burned its way down his throat from shock. Catherine patted his back until his face had turned from a purple tinge to red.

"Sorry. I won't be able to come." Catherine answered.

"Neither can I. Tina would have a fit if I said I was going on a work related trip for however long to Florida." Warrick looked downhearted.

"Oh puh-lease! You've known the woman five minutes and you're already under the thumb! I would love to go and represent the lab, but my daughter comes first and she has important exams coming up. I'm not gonna leave her. If you don't go, it's your choice, but don't moan about it 'cause you've been given the chance." Catherine snapped at him angrily, causing the staff room to fall silent once again.

"Aren't all these awards things the same though? The winners know beforehand they've won. We obviously haven't." Nick commented, changing the subject, if only slightly.

"It's a science thing, they probably sit there on awards night discussing theories about who should have won and create a hypothesis on which they base the winners." Warrick joked dryly, trying to forget the comments Catherine had made. Greg began to laugh, causing Sara and Nick to join in. Even Catherine managed a smile. Grissom was the only one who looked unhumoured, offended and very upset. He heaved himself out of his chair.

"You can all go home now. Enjoy the rest of your day." He muttered walking out of the room, his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

They sat in stunned silence, their mouths falling open in surprise.

"What was _that_ about?" Nick asked, frowning at the others who shrugged in reply. They turned and looked at Sara. She glanced at them and rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why I have to…ugh, never mind. I'll talk to him." She stood up and walked calmly out of the staff room, but her heartbeat quickened with every step she took.

----------

Well, hope you're enjoying it so far, I know there has been much going on but it does start moving slightly quicker after this!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of CSI. Hm, am gonna have to do something about that.

Chapter 2 – Invitation

She stood by the open door, holding the door frame. She didn't enter the room, she simply watched him in silence. His brow was furrowed in concentration, his glasses inching down his nose slowly. His hand lifted to rub his bearded face and Sara disappeared behind the door frame into the corridor. She glanced back into the office, as he continued writing on the papers in front of him.

She decided to interrupt him before he noticed her spying on him and creating yet another awkward situation, which had occurred a lot recently. It had only been a few days since he had walked into the locker room when she had been singing Whitney Houston's 'I have nothing' at the top of her lungs and had got to the bit 'I have nothing, nothing ,nothing, if I don't have you' when she turned around and saw him standing in the doorway. After turning a bright shade of fuchsia, she had mumbled something about a talent contest and walked as fast as her legs could carry her.

And it had only been yesterday when they had both reached for the luminol in the lab and their hands touched, even for the briefest moment. She had withdrawn her hand as quick as if she had been burned by his touch and she had shuffled away to prevent a repeat performance. She wondered if he ever felt as embarrassed and just didn't show it or if he didn't need to feel embarrassed because he was able to laugh it off as she acted the idiot.

She knocked softly on the open door and stepped into the room apprehensively. He looked up from his paperwork and sighed, a sad expression splayed across his facial features.

"I thought I heard someone in the corridor." He put his pen down, leaned back in his chair and gestured for her to sit down in the chair opposite him. She wondered if he had realised she had been hanging around in the corridor and her cheeks began to burn. Covering her embarrassment, she strode over to the chair, regaining her confidence with every step and sat down. He watched her silently, causing her to observe the odd items on the walls around her to avoid the fact he was staring at her. It was only then, that she remembered she had come to him and he was expecting her to explain why she was there or at the very least say something.

"I'm sorry." She eventually managed to whisper. He looked at her and frowned.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Well, I figured either I've said something to upset you or you didn't appreciate the joke Warrick made and the fact that we all laughed. Either way, I figured it was my fault." He gave a small smile.

"It's not your fault. And it's not Warrick's either" he looked down at his hands and mumbled

"I wasn't expecting that sort of response. Nobody seemed excited about the award."

"Grissom, I was the only one who knew what it was! They don't understand what it means, but once you explain it then they'll be enthusiastic. You haven't exactly given us a lot of time to prepare- telling us the day before we're due to leave. Besides, I was excited about it, or don't I matter?" There was an awkward silence which Sara cursed herself for causing. Grissom licked his lips nervously, watching Sara's bowed head and the hurt expression she showed.

He hadn't meant her; as always she seemed to be on the same wave length, her understanding of something the same as his, her enthusiasm contagious. They may have been on the same wavelength but they were on different frequencies; they were close to but never completely in tune.

Grissom blamed himself. He had figured out a long time ago that if he let go of his inhibitions, doubts and worries and let Sara become more personally involved in his life then they'd never be the confusion he often felt at the moment. But the little voice in his head that more often than not he wished would vanish would convince him to keep his mouth shut, say nothing, and let the situation remain stable and safe. Within his mind he pushed the voice aside and was grateful that what seemed like minutes had only been seconds.

"Sara I didn't mean you. You do matter. Will you come to Florida with me?" A smile appeared on her bowed head.

_He asked me to go with him, not to go for the lab or with Nick and Greg. But with him._ She lifted her head.

"Of course I will. I mean after all, it is the RAFFSAs and it'll be a good excuse to buy nice yet expensive clothes for the awards ceremony." She smiled widely, the gap between her teeth showing. Grissom began to feel an intense happiness within him. But instead of ignoring it, he let it increase, until he began to smile widely in return.

----------

The singing thing is something I've experienced. Although it wasn't that song and it wasn't at work. But it was still embarrassing when I realised just how loud I had been singing!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of CSI or the song "I can't stay away from you" that's Gloria Estefan's. Old, but a classic.

Chapter 3 – Early morning wake up call

_Time flies when you're having fun, I heard somebody say_

_But if all I've been is fun then baby let me go, don't wanna be in your way_

_And I don't wanna be your second choice; don't wanna be just your friend_

_You keep telling me you're not in love; you wanna throw it all away._

"Good morning Las Vegas. This is LVFMs ever faithful resident DJ David Palmer bringing you great music for every mood. The time is now five thirty so before we get some more songs on the air, let's have a quick news update."

Sara leaned over and looked at her watch, unable to believe five thirty had indeed arrived already. She climbed out of her comfy double bed and felt a slight chill as she padded out of the bedroom into the kitchen. She switched the kettle on, and then walked across the room to the window by her sofa. She pulled part of the wooden blind up and peered out into the dusky abyss.

She rejoined the kettle as it hissed to a stop and heard the faint strains of music now coming from the radio.

_But I can't stay away from you; I don't wanna let you go_

_And though it's killing me that's true, there's just some things I can't control_

_Your love is slipping through my hands, though I've heard it all before_

_I know you're telling me the truth, I know it's just no use_

_But I can't stay away from you._

She retreated back to her bedroom with a large mug of black coffee and a slice of thickly buttered toast and collapsed back onto the bed. She reached across and grabbed the book she had fallen asleep reading and found her place. It wasn't one of her normal forensics books, but one her neighbour had lent her. She wasn't normally interested in books about relationships but "desperate times called for desperate measures" and she was now engrossed in it.

She had thought about writing her own titled "Men are from Mars, women are from Venus and Grissom is from Mercury- how to deal with the most undecipherable men" but then realised she couldn't even answer her own title.

She thought back to the conversation she had overheard between Grissom and Dr Lurie. She had been sure of what he was saying. Originally. But she wasn't sure of anything when Grissom was concerned anymore.

_Hold on to every bit of hope, that's all I'll ever do_

_Hoping you might change your mind and call me up to say how much you need me too_

_Though you're leaving me no other choice than to turn and walk away_

_Well look over your shoulder I'll be there, you can count on me to stay_

"Ok, that was Gloria Estefan's "I can't stay away from you", a great song. No name or message was left with the phoned in request so that was for Mr.Anonymous, wherever you are this glorious Tuesday morning. Ok, let's carry on with our next song."

She frowned, looking up from her book. She mouthed the words "Mr Anonymous" then shook her head.

"No, it can't be." She dismissed the idea but her eye caught the time now displayed on her clock.

"Crap, I'm gonna be late!" She chucked the book on top of her suitcase and began running around grabbing items and throwing them into the open case.

--------------------

"You've got everything then?" Greg asked lightly.

"No, I left my wallet at home." Nick replied sarcastically.

"I thought you were a morning person." Greg responded.

"I am. This is not morning; this is an extension of night time. I've never been up at this time before."

"You've obviously never done overtime before." Greg passed Nick his second coffee and took a seat. They began to chat about Florida and the amount of women they were hoping to meet.

"Hope you won't forget about me." They turned their heads and saw Catherine smiling in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Cath? You changed your mind?" She shook her head.

"No, I knew you were going early, thought I'd come and see you off while Lindsay's still asleep." She stepped inside and took a seat. Grissom strode into the staff room, shrugging off the big holdall attached to his shoulder.

"Hey Cath." He muttered, looking around at the room.

"Where's Sara?" Nick and Greg shrugged.

"She's not here yet."

"She said she was coming."

"Maybe she changed her mind?" Greg suggested. Grissom felt like his heart had been crushed.

"I'm glad I made it." A voice called from the door. Grissom turned and Warrick smiled, dragging a suitcase behind him.

"Dude, you're coming?" Nick asked excitedly.

"Yeah well I couldn't let you have all the fun could I?"

"What did Tina have to say?" He shrugged.

"She'll find the note when she wakes up." Catherine's mouth dropped open in shock and Warrick laughed.

"I'm joking Cath. I explained what it was and she was cool with it. The look on your face!" He fell into more hysterics. Grissom looked at his watch and sighed disappointingly.

"Well I guess it'll just be the four of us then."

"Room for one more?" Sara called breathlessly as she rushed into the room. A smile spread across Grissom's face.

"Sorry. Alarm clock decided to stop working." She lied, smiling in return. She looked across.

"Hi Cath. At work already?" Grissom looked and only then realised that he hadn't noted Catherine's appearance as odd, he had been too wrapped up in Sara turning up.

"Nah, like I said to these guys, I thought I'd come and see you all off. Oh, if you happen to see Horatio Caine or the rest of the Miami crime lab while you're there then let 'em know Cath says hi."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Warrick commented reminiscing.

"Ok, we really need to go." Grissom began ushering them out into the corridor. They walked out into the car park and jumped into the cab waiting for them. Cath waved at them all. Grissom wound down the window.

"Cath I nearly forgot. Feed my tarantula for me. Thanks see you in a few days."

They had found their way to the strip by the time the words had sunk in and she shouted

"Tarantula!" after the cab.

----------

I actually have no comment to put, so I'll just fill it with a CSI quote instead lol! Grissom: It's still two skulls and four fists; it hasn't come that far (From the season 3 episode Fight Night)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of CSI or the song "Far away" that's Nickleback's and the best song ever!!!

Chapter 4 – Planes, trains and automobiles

She watched as the ground disappeared below them and they ascended into the air, the strip becoming just another road in the maze known as Las Vegas. She slid down into her seat and opened her book.

"What you reading?" She pulled the book down and saw Greg trying to peer over the edge. She closed it in her lap and hid the cover from him.

"Are you gonna be like this for the whole flight?" He shrugged a reply. She rolled her eyes and became engrossed in her book again.

"I'm bored." She sighed and pulled her book down once again.

"We've only just taken off. Didn't you bring anything with you? Like a book or sleeping tablets?"

"Naw, he only brought his comic book. Shall we get some colouring from the stewardess for you to do?" Nick joked, who was sitting diagonally across from them in front.

"It's not a comic. It's a graphic novel." Greg defended.

"It's a comic Greg." Warrick replied honestly who was sitting across the aisle, leaning across Grissom to talk to them. Grissom looked over his glasses at Warrick and raised an eyebrow.

"D'ya mind?" He pointed at his magazine which had been laying on his tray table and which Warrick's hands were leaning on. He leant back and smiled sheepishly. The five of them remained in silence and Sara concentrated back on her book.

"Sara, it's not a comic book." She threw her book into her lap.

"Greg, I really don't care if you read comic books, menus or the bible! Just read it and be quiet!" Greg shrunk away from her and resigned to stare out of the window.

"Hey dude…"

"Don't wind him up Nick." Grissom called without looking up from his magazine. Sara sighed appreciatively and finally finished the page she had originally started from. She turned the page.

"Sara, I need to use the bathroom." She shoved her bookmark into her book and packed it back into her bag. She stood up and slid into the aisle to let Greg pass and muttered to Grissom as he glanced up.

"I give up." He gave a small smile before returning to his reading. Once Greg had taken his seat again she dug into her bag and pulled out her music player. She trawled through her most played songs and cranked up the volume.

"Sara…" She heard no more as she rammed the headphones in her ears and closed her eyes letting the music take over her thoughts.

_This time, this place_

_Misused mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

----------

She felt a small tap on her arm. She yawned sleepily and winced as the music thundered loudly in her ears. She glanced out of the window where she had now moved to since Greg had needed his third toilet break. She turned her head to look at Greg and found Grissom facing her instead. She jumped in shock and he mouthed something at her. She frowned and pulled her headphones off.

"What?"

"I said we'll be landing in a minute."

"Oh right. Why are you sitting here?"

"I got fed up of Warrick and Greg talking over me while I was trying to read. So I made him swap. Besides, he was gonna end up waking you up, he was a bit…excitable." He smiled and she looked at his magazine.

"'Geneticist today'. And there's me thinking you would have brought 'applied aerodynamics in forensic science'." She suppressed a sleepy smile, but then remembered what they had been talking about when he had first mentioned it and she turned back to the window, her cheeks blushing fiercely.

"Ladies and gentleman we are now on our final approach into Orlando International airport so please put all tray tables away, your chairs in their upright positions and your seatbelts securely fastened thank you. Cabin crew prepare for pre landing flight checks."

They looked across at Greg who began bouncing in his seat excitedly. Sara rolled her eyes and muttered,

"And so, it starts."

----------

Nick kneeled on his seat and turned around to face Grissom and Warrick as the coach finally pulled away from the airport.

"So what's the plan when we get there?" Sara twisted in her seat next to him and Greg leaned over Warrick's seat from behind.

"Well, we've gotta check in and get the rooms sorted first."

"I'm with you." Nick replied to Warrick at the same time Warrick replied to Nick. Grissom sighed and looked over Warrick's shoulder.

"Guess you're with me." He informed Greg who sighed disappointingly.

"Then we've got a meet and greet thing this evening with other nominees, people from the science community, the usual.

Then we've got an interview tomorrow. There's gonna be an article in one of the science magazines. Apparently they always cover the RAFFSAs. The day after tomorrow is the awards. Then the day after is a day to do whatever we want and the day after **that** is the day we go home."

"Whew!" Nick exclaimed sitting back down with a heavy thump.

"Sounds like we're gonna be pretty busy." He commented. Sara looked at him and smiled.

"That's not all of it." He leaned in and she began to whisper in his ear. His eyes widened and he began to laugh.

"Sounds like there are gonna be a few surprises." She eyed him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry Sar, you'll find out soon enough."

----------

Ooh, secrets and surprises already, the tension builds! Lol -x-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of CSI. If I did, I'd probably go on a massive power trip! Lol

Chapter 5 – Insults: Shaken or stirred?

She wheeled her suitcase into the large room, closing the door behind her with her foot. She left the suitcase, ran and dived onto the large double bed immediately immersed in cotton pillows. She looked around at the sofa, the writing desk and the pair of sliding glass doors leading to her own private balcony area. It reminded her of the first time she went to Vegas – the Holly Gribbs case. She had stayed in a room similar to this and had spent her first night just sitting on the balcony with an overly priced bottle of wine from the mini bar, watching the strip and knowing that out there in the mass of neon lights was Grissom, and her stomach had flipped at seeing him once again. She gave a sad sigh before looking at her watch and deciding to unpack her things and run a hot bath.

----------

"Sara? Sara are you ready?" Grissom banged on the door but there was no response.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Greg suggested. Grissom looked at his watch.

"She's gonna be late. Again. Greg, go and knock for Nick and Warrick. I'll have to leave her a note." They both went in different directions, Grissom returning with some hotel stationery and Greg returning with Nick and Warrick in tow.

"Maybe she's in the bathroom and can't hear us. You know what women are like when they get ready."

Grissom slipped the note under her door and the pen into his suit pocket. He looked at the others dressed smartly.

"Come on, we'll have to make something up if she doesn't show."

----------

They grouped together self consciously as they reached the dining room, normally only used for people's breakfast lunch and dinner needs now serving as an elegant room for people to converse in complete with buffet, open bar and an open terrace onto the pool area.

There were groups of people already mingling and Grissom scanned for anyone he recognised let alone knew. Greg and Nick followed after two attractive women who had smiled at them as they walked past.

Warrick pointed to a man who had been making jokes with a young woman whose back was to them.

"That's Horatio Caine. I'd better pass on Cath's message. Come on, I'll introduce you." Warrick said encouragingly, seeing the look of apprehension on Grissom's face. They joined Horatio and only then did the woman turn around.

"Sara!" Grissom exclaimed. She gave a small smile and took another sip of wine.

"Mr Brown, nice to see you again." Horatio held out his hand and shook Warrick's firmly.

"You must be Dr.Grissom. It's nice to be able to put a face to a name sir."

"Same here." Grissom smiled politely shaking Horatio's hand. He was glad Warrick soon took over the conversation as he was still lost for words after seeing Sara. He wondered why he hadn't recognised her. He stole sly glances at her long flowing hair. She had strayed from her usual attire of jeans and boots instead wearing a light silver grey suit with a pair of matching silver heels. It complemented her hair and skin tone perfectly and made her look like a completely different person.

Warrick and Horatio had moved away, to find the other CSIs from Miami Dade PD that had arrived with Horatio.

"I thought you had fallen asleep or weren't coming." Grissom admitted to her. "Sorry about the note I left under your door, when you eventually read it. I was stressed out."

"I had a bath and got ready early, so I thought I'd come down. Horatio and I were the only ones here, so I started talking to him." She paused.

"You keep thinking I'm not gonna show up or I'll be late. Don't you trust me?" Grissom opened his mouth to reply but a young man with dark hair and eyes appeared behind Sara covering her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" A smile came to her lips.

"Mike!" He dropped his hands and she turned around to the man grinning behind her.

"The one and only!" He slung his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her into him in a hug.

"How's things?" She asked.

"Crime rate's gone down since you left." She punched him playfully then looked at Grissom.

"Oh sorry, this is Mike Carter; I used to work with him back in San Francisco. And Mike this is"

"Gil Grissom needs no introduction. It's an honour to meet you." Mike grabbed Grissom's hand and shook it forcefully, leaving Grissom looking stunned.

"So, has she been any trouble? It was nice of you to keep you on. You probably regret it now though?" Grissom frowned at Mike's blatant insults and the way he spoke as though Sara wasn't even there. Sara merely shrugged it off and laughed.

"I've never had any problems with her." Grissom defended. Mike looked at Grissom's resolute expression and smiled slyly. He turned away from Sara towards Grissom, acting as though he was getting a drink from a passing waiter.

"Well, you _were_ the one who invited her to Las Vegas when you were having problems controlling the CSIs you already had- one being shot and another being held accountable for her being attacked, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Sara's very passionate about her work isn't she?" He whispered and grabbing a glass turned back. He smiled at Sara.

"You'll have to excuse me; there are some other people I need to catch up with. Nice meeting you Dr. Grissom. Sara we'll have to catch up sometime." Mike pulled a business card from his pocket and placed it in her palm before he bowed dramatically and strode away. Grissom's mouth opened and shut silently, more than a flicker of anger in his eyes. Sara gulped the remaining half of her wine and took another from a waitress passing by. Grissom eyed her suspiciously but she just smiled innocently in reply.

"Gilbert Grissom!" A voice boomed across the room. Grissom cringed at the attention it brought with it.

"Hello George." A large man with a head of shocking white hair reminding Sara of Albert Einstein clapped one of his big hands on Grissom's shoulders and Sara suppressed the urge to smile. George soon noticed her and after giving her what he thought was a seductive smile took her hand and kissed it noisily.

"You must be one of Grissom's disciples."

"My name's Sara. Sara Sidle."

"I'm George Stratford; yes the twang in my accent is British. Born in London, graduated from Oxford and moved across the pond to work with people like this man; many years collaborating on different projects. Those were the days eh Gil?" Grissom nodded silently.

"So Miss Sidle, are you his lab assistant, secretary, P.A.?"

"I'm a crime scene investigator."

"Never! Modern day science always has something new to throw at me. And you enjoy your job? Not too challenging?" He gave her a cheesy smile, and Sara was unsure if he was being deliberately patronising.

"I've studied it since a young age, so I manage to cope." She responded coldly.

"See again, that's something different about the science community of today, when I was in the field, it was all about instinct. Of course you had the knowledge of science, you had to, but it was a lot more about being street wise and learning from experience. Not getting all your answers out of a textbook."

"With all due respect George, there's a lot more to forensic science than there was in your day. And I'm sure Grissom would prefer his staff to have studied hard and build up their experience, rather than be people who have no idea what they're doing but act as though they do." Sara retorted.

"Well you have always been one to stick to the sacred rules of science, haven't you Gil? I can definitely see why he hired you." He looked her up and down and then turned to Grissom.

"I hear the LVPD has hit rather a bad patch recently, I was sorry to hear that Gil. I mean that girl that died under your training, well; people are only just starting to forget that. It really didn't do much for the image of the lab. And then the kidnapping of one of your own. Margaret, my wife, I told her, I said 'when Gil Grissom became a supervisor at the LVPD I thought all their troubles would be over.' Instead, you've had CSIs being murdered, several policemen being murdered and then a kidnapping! Gil, you really have had a lot of sympathy, from the community and the academy." Sara's eyes widened in anger and her nostrils started flaring. She grinded her teeth noisily.

"Excuse me, there's someone over there I barely recognise." She forced her words through her gritted teeth and detached herself from the two men and the conversation. She stood by herself, trying to calm down while finishing her second glass of wine in one gulp. She took deep slow breaths.

"What was that about?" Grissom hissed angrily in her ear. She swivelled around to face him and was shocked to see how angry he actually was.

"We were in the middle of a conversation."

"I excused myself didn't I?" She defended angrily.

"You were blatantly rude!"

"Me! Me! I was rude?" She began, her voice increasing in volume. Grissom glanced around before grabbing the top of her arm and pulling her onto a secluded part of the terrace.

"The guy insulted you, me and the crime lab!"

"Oh so when one of my friends insults you, you get offended but when it's one of your friends its ok?"

"Mike was just joking around." She replied defensively.

"The guy was making insults about you being a burden and difficult to work with."

"Funny, I thought that would be something you'd agree on." She sniped.

"How can you call him a friend?" Grissom continued, refusing to respond to her comment.

"I could say the same about you and George Stratford, the man who thinks a woman's place in the crime lab is as an assistant."

"He's just old fashioned."

"Fine. What about all that stuff about the lab, and you becoming a supervisor and the things that have happened to Holly and Nick? He didn't have any sympathy for you, he was just enjoying putting you down. Is that being old fashioned as well?" Grissom was breathing heavily but remained silent.

"You really gonna take all that crap about being nominated for you prestigious award because of sympathy. Not our hard work, dedication, knowledge or skills, but sympathy. If that's one of your friends Grissom I'd hate to meet one of your enemies!"

"I'm trying to remain professional; we are here to represent the lab." He muttered.

"And what impression does that give if you lie down and take all that crap? It makes you look like you have no faith in the lab. Don't you have any pride?"

"Don't push me Sara. Fine, just be polite to the people you decide to talk to."

"It's probably best if we stay away from each other then. I'd hate to have to force myself through another George Stratford conversation."

"Don't you mean half a conversation? It'll be a relief not having to endure an encounter with the man whose ego is bigger than his brain." He retaliated. She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Who are you talking about, you or him? My invitation said open bar and I intend to make full use of it." She dodged between people and disappeared into the crowd. Grissom sat on the chair next to him and sighed looking at his hands before placing his head in them.

----------

Wow, didn't realise how long that chapter was, sorry! I really like George, so pompous and dramatic, and Mike, so slimy. They were both great fun to write.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of CSI.

Chapter 6 – New found disappointment

She sat on the patio chair staring out at the dark landscape. She still had her suit on, the silver now toned down and dull.

She sniffed heavily as more tears fell from her face. She lifted herself from the chair and made her way back inside, sliding the door shut. She placed the wine glass on the desk and made a mental note to return it to the restaurant the next morning.

She put her pyjamas on and slid under the covers. She had left the curtains to the balcony open and she could just about see the twinkling lights below. She tried to force herself to believe she was back in that room on her first night in Vegas but her imagination struggled to keep it vivid and clear. She blocked out the argument and instead focused on Grissom in his black suit and deep red shirt and the look of surprise on his face when she had turned around. Her mind clung to the memory and she fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

----------

Grissom sighed as for the third time on this trip he looked at his watch; wondering where Sara was and worrying they'd all be late.

"Did she say anything last night?" Warrick asked.

"Not about today." Grissom muttered.

"She's probably already downstairs. She was last night." Greg commented.

"She's probably just hung over." Nick laughed, then seeing the expression on Grissom's face stopped.

"Ugh come on, we'd better go." She saw the paper slide under the door and heard their footsteps become quieter. She continued to pull her boots on and zip them up. She slid the card key for her door into her jeans pocket, tied her hair back and grabbed the small bag beside her. She waited an extra ten minutes just in case and then left the room, the note untouched and unread on the mat.

----------

"I didn't think you were gonna come."

"Yeah well, I wanted to catch up. And I was fed up of the hotel." Mike nodded in agreement.

"Same here. There was no way they were gonna get me to answer stupid questions for some magazine."

"But I thought you loved the spotlight?"

"Yeah well, that wasn't the actual reason I came."

"Oh so it was purely to boast when you won the lab of the year award instead of us?" He smiled, shook his head and took her hand.

"Paige told me you were coming. I wanted to see you again." Sara blushed and shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"Well, that wasn't the response I was expecting."

"Sorry Mike, it was just a surprise that's all. You never seemed that bothered when I was in San Francisco."

"To be honest, all of that stuff with your mom made me a bit hesitant. I saw her the other day. She seemed ok, she was talking to herself I think, but other than that, ok." Sara felt a short sharp stab in her chest at the mention of her mom. Mike didn't seem to notice and began to tuck into his food happily as it arrived. Sara sighed, a distraction at last from their conversation.

"Do you still get a lot of domestic abuse cases in Vegas?" He asked matter of factly and Sara's face paled.

"Yeah." She rubbed her chest as the pain yet again seared.

"Do you still find it difficult to work those cases?"

"Sometimes." She shifted in her chair and bowed her head, pretending to concentrate intently on the pasta in front of her, but already losing her appetite.

"Does anyone else know about your mom killing your dad?" She frowned at the question, Mike's tone still resolutely cheery. She winced as the pain coursed through her and she realised that it was Mike's comments that were the source.

"I told you those things in confidence, I don't appreciate you asking me them like they're normal dinner conversation. I'd prefer not to talk about it if you don't mind."

"Hey, I'm only catching up on old times."

"Well, I'd prefer to catch up on something else."

"I'm a friend Sara, I was just concerned, that's all."

"Well don't be, you wouldn't like it if I started talking about your parents divorce would you?" Mike's nostrils flared.

"I was just making conversation." He snapped, and then breathed deeply.

"Sorry. So, do you enjoy working in Vegas?" Sara relaxed into her chair.

"Yeah, every case is different and I work in a good team."

"And what's the infamous Gil Grissom like as a supervisor?" He watched her intently.

"He's good at his job. And he knows his science."

"He didn't say too much last night, although I've heard he's not much of a talker. Do you go out with any of your team? As friends I mean."

"Yeah we go out for drinks and breakfast and stuff. Not often though."

"And what about Grissom?" She frowned again, an unsettling feeling arriving in her stomach, but she couldn't figure out why.

"Yeah, he comes out as well."

"Do you get along with him as a friend?"

"Yes. What's all the questions for, I left the hotel to avoid the interview!" She joked dryly.

"I just wondered why Grissom flew you from San Francisco to Las Vegas, changing your whole life style just because of one case. Job opportunity or romantic interest?" She coughed on a piece of pasta that jarred in her throat. She glugged down her water and waited for her face to return to a normal colour.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked.

"Sara, little naïve Sara. It was obvious when you left that you liked him. But why would a middle aged man take on a then twenty something woman? And what about this trip, a nice little opportunity?"

"The rest of my team are here as well. You don't know what you're talking about."

"He was very possessive last night Sara. I was making jokes and trying to talk to him and he responded very defensively towards you. He felt threatened. Sara, from my perspective it's very easy to see that Gil Grissom is interested in you for one reason, and it isn't for work or friendship." He chuckled coldly.

"You don't know him and"

"You're right, I don't know him, but do you? Sara, he's a man, and whatever you say, he's just like the rest of us."

"No he's not. He wouldn't make up bullshit about a relationship just to sleep with a woman. And he definitely wouldn't isolate her, luring her into a spiral of doubt and then being the convenient shoulder to cry on when she falls apart." She stood up, grabbed her bag and threw down her serviette.

"I think I've just remembered why I never considered you a friend and why I didn't bother to keep in touch."

She walked out of the restaurant, her shoulders back and her head held high. Her stomach rumbled as she had only managed to eat two pieces of pasta and she sauntered along to the greasiest fast food restaurant she could find. She ordered an extra large veggie burger and munched on it, trying to get the bitter taste of naivety and the feeling of knowing she had been wrong out of her system.

----------

I really like that scene, I added a lot to it when I typed it up. Again, another great argument scene. Although, I have realised that: 1-Sara always seems to argue in my stories 2-Sara always seems to cry at least once if not more in my stories! Lol


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of CSI. And I'm running out of random things to say!

Chapter 7 – Q&A

"Hi I'm Janine Spencer, but just call me Jay. The purpose of this afternoon is to ask you a few questions about the lab, the award etc. so that our readers get a bit of background about the nominees. Ok so we've got Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders. Where's Sara Sidle?"

"She hasn't been feeling well today, so she couldn't make it." Grissom interjected before the others could say anything.

"Ok, I guess we'll get started. So congratulations on your nomination guys. How does it feel to be nominated?"

"It's a huge honour." Grissom started.

"It's great for our work to be recognised by people of the scientific community." Nick commented and Grissom nodded in approval.

"What do you think makes the Las Vegas crime lab one of the best crime labs in the country?" Grissom sat deep in thought.

"I think it's the communication." Greg commented honestly.

"CSIs, lab techs and police officers, we all pass on the information as soon as we know it. That means we work as quickly as possible to catch the people responsible." Janine nodded her head and continued to make notes. Grissom sat staring at his hands as he had done the previous night. Several things finally seemed to hit home. He glanced across at Nick who looked at him and smiled.

"Ok, so what's been your weirdest case?" Warrick, Greg and Nick all laughed and began to recall their cases, each laughing uncontrollably.

----------

"Ok guys, one final question, what advice would you give to anyone wanting to have a career in forensic science?" Grissom thought back to Holly Gribbs and from the look on his face, so was Warrick.

"Studying is the most important thing. And try and get as much training and experience as there is available so you're aware of the reality of the job you're gonna be doing." Grissom replied and all of them bowed their heads, each lost temporarily in their own thoughts.

"Well gentleman, it's been a pleasure talking to you. Hopefully I'll be congratulating a win for you tomorrow." Janine shook each of their hands, put her notepad and tape recorder into her bag and walked away.

"Anyone fancy a drink?" Warrick suggested.

"Yeah." Grissom muttered and Greg and Nick nodded.

----------

They all took a seat in the lounge looking into their glasses sombrely.

"Why are we so depressed?" Greg asked confusedly. Grissom gave a small laugh and shook his head slowly.

"Dude's right, we should all cheer up! We've got the awards tomorrow and hey we're bound to win. I mean we gotta, me and Warrick are sore losers!" Nick laughed and they looked at Warrick as he half coughed and half laughed into his drink.

"We should all go out for a meal, a team thing. Well the team that could come. I wonder if Sara's in her room. Maybe I should go and invite her?" Greg suggested.

"She's probably asleep. Or sick. I didn't feel too great after that food last night either." Warrick patted his stomach.

"Go and get her Greg." Grissom informed, surprised he was the one prompting him. Greg grinned and quickly left.

"Thanks for your help today guys. I couldn't have done it by myself." Grissom admitted.

"Hey no sweat, we're a team right?" Nick smiled and then looked at Warrick who smiled in return.

"So Griss, what's your room like?"

"Big, spacious, got a balcony. It's probably like every other room in this hotel. Air con was a bit noisy, other than that it's fine. Why?" He eyed them suspiciously.

"Nothing, just checking you're enjoying your stay." He thought back to the meet and greet and wondered if Warrick and Nick had seen him pulling Sara to the terrace and jumped to conclusions. The reality had been a lot different and he began to wonder if asking Sara to this dinner would create another showdown.

_I was the one who persuaded Greg to get her. That makes it more obvious that we're doing something._ He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw Nick and Warrick smiling conspiratorially to each other.

Greg reappeared looking downhearted.

"There was no answer." Grissom could see Nick and Warrick waiting for him to respond. He was now beginning to worry about her but his face remained unmoved.

"Well we tried. Where do you wanna go?"

----------

The waiter rolled the cart into the room and placed the silver plate in front of her.

"Eating alone Madame?"

"Yeah. Always." She mumbled. She gave him a tip and he bowed low before leaving the room with the cart. She picked up the plate and stepped onto the balcony, breathing in the night air. She prodded the salad around her plate with her fork, her mind elsewhere.

"Why does this keep going wrong?" She mumbled to herself.

"I say the right things, but they end up as the wrong things. I tell the truth and uncover lies. I try to be a different person and end up being more like me than ever before." She sighed and dropped the fork noisily onto the plate.

"Sara?" She froze as Grissom's voice called out from somewhere behind the wall to her left. She grabbed the plate and slid the door closed as quietly as she could.

"Sara?" She threw the curtains closed and dimmed the lights in the room so there was a soft glow. There was a light knock on the door.

"Sara? I know you're in there, I heard you shut the door."

_Damn. His hearing's got good._

She turned the lights back up, padded to the door and opened it. Grissom looked back slightly worried.

"Lemme guess, come to give me a lecture about not being at the interview?"

"No, I came to see you were alright. We haven't seen or heard from you since last night. Oh I got you this." He handed over a brown paper bag. She opened it and inhaled slowly.

"Moussaka."

"Vegetarian, you could have had a lot more if you'd answered the door to Greg and come to dinner earlier. I was starting to think you didn't get our messages." She pointed to the pile of them on her desk.

"Oh ok. Well enjoy the food." She looked at the upset look on his face and it made her heart hurt like when she had been talking to Mike.

"Grissom I'm sorry. About today. I just wasn't feeling my best. Guess you were right not to trust me to show up."

"I trust you had your reasons, whatever they were" she frowned but then realised he wasn't buying the 'wasn't feeling my best' line which she hadn't either when she had said it. But he had continued acting oblivious.

"If you're still not feeling too good tomorrow for the awards then just let one of us know."

"I think it was just a twenty four hour thing. Trust me, I'll be fine tomorrow." She gave a small smile of reassurance.

"I guess I'll see you at breakfast. I'll let you have your dinner before it gets cold. Goodnight Sara." He walked away from the doorway. She walked to the hall.

"Goodnight Grissom." She called quietly. He didn't turn around but continued walking, smiling to himself.

Nick and Warrick poked out of their room and watched Sara go back inside her room and Grissom walk next door.

"It hasn't got that far yet." Nick whispered.

"I bet ya it'll happen tomorrow night." Warrick whispered in return.

"Twenty bucks?"

"Deal." They grinned and disappeared back into their room.

----------

Well, it wasn't an eventful chapter, but you will find out what Warrick and Nick's secrecy is for, if you haven't guessed already.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of CSI. No, really, I don't.

Chapter 8 – Sleepless night

Tiredness washed over her in waves, but the heat was making her toss and turn constantly. In the end she lay on top of the quilt and stared up at the ceiling in the darkness.

The neutral ground she was now on with Grissom was a relief and there was a familiarity to it, but she still felt uneasy. She had apologised for not being at the interview, but who would apologise for the argument? In reality, she knew they had both been right. And wrong. She had admitted to herself he had been right about Mike but she clung stubbornly to the fact that she was right about George.

She eventually fell into an uneasy sleep dreaming of someone who looked a lot like Albert Einstein chasing after her with a RAFFSA award and trying to attack her with it.

----------

Grissom lay wide awake staring at the ceiling the loud noise grating in his brain, but he hadn't been able to sleep anyway. A lot of thoughts that had remained dormant for moths had now reawakened and they wouldn't rest even when he was asleep.

He knew that the reason for him being angry at Sara and for his part of the argument wasn't purely to do with the way Mike acted and the way she reacted to George. He hadn't felt jealous over her for quite a while. But this jealousy was different; he had been jealous over the way Mike could just hug her, make her laugh and be relaxed around her.

_He_ wanted to hug her. _He_ wanted to make her laugh. _He_ wanted to feel relaxed around her. _He_ wanted to stop denying to himself that he was falling in love with her.

He scowled in frustration in the darkness and clenched his fists tightly. He directed his thoughts to the fast approaching awards ceremony and what he would say if they actually won, which wasn't a concept he had thought much about. His heavy blue eyes began to close slowly, people to thank swimming around in his head. He began to dream a simple dream where he walked onto the stage to collect their award, looked out at the faces of every important science related person and said

"The lab would like to thank the academy for this award and I would like to thank Sara Sidle, a great CSI, a good friend and the woman who I love. Thank you." He walked off stage and the dream became blurred.

He woke up suddenly, gave a small laugh and fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

----------

She took a sip of coffee and looked around the large dining room, the last time she had been here replaying in her head. She looked at her watch and hoped they had all received the notes she had written.

"Hey Sara, how are you feeling?" Greg asked taking a seat but keeping one eye on the breakfast buffet.

"Good thanks Greg. How did it go yesterday?" He looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, the interview! Yeah it was ok. We all contributed to it, it's a shame you couldn't come. I tried your room last night, we went for a meal."

"Yeah sorry about that, I was asleep. Pretty wiped out yesterday. Grissom brought me some moussaka back." She gave a small smile at Greg who hadn't noticed as he was yet again eyeing up the sausage, bacon and eggs.

"You want some food?" She asked laughing.

"No, its ok, I'll wait for the others. Well maybe just a few bits to start." He rushed up to the cart and she shook her head, taking another sip of coffee.

"Good morning Sara."

"Oh, good morning Horatio. You wanna join us?"

"Maybe for just a minute." He gave a smile and sat down taking off his sunglasses.

"How are you finding your stay?" He asked, pouring himself a coffee.

"Busy. To be honest I'll be glad once tonight's over. Then I'll be able to relax."

"I'd invite you for a tour of Miami Dade PD but there isn't enough time unfortunately."

"Maybe next time. I'll come for a visit and see how things are done southern style." She smiled widely which he returned.

"Hey guys." Warrick greeted taking a seat with Nick. Greg returned with his plate stacked high and glanced at Horatio warily.

"Nick, Greg this is Horatio Caine from the crime lab in Miami. Horatio this is Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders."

"Sirs." Horatio stood up to shake their hands rather than risk glasses and cutlery from being knocked over. Greg wiped his greasy hands on his jeans before shaking his hand, a slice of fried bread in his mouth.

"Got enough food?" Nick asked straight faced.

"That's just to start apparently." Sara commented smiling. Greg looked around at them all innocently and they all began to chuckle. Horatio drained his cup and stood up again.

"Well I'd better go; I've got some things to do before tonight. I guess I'll see you all there."

"Will Calleigh be there?" Warrick asked his cheeks glowing slightly.

"Calleigh and Eric." He waved to them and walked out putting his sunglasses on.

"Who wears sunglasses indoors?" Greg asked digging back into his breakfast.

"Don't be so stupid Greg, obviously he's going back outside." Nick replied exasperatedly.

Grissom sat down and put his head in his hands. After a minute he yawned and poured himself two cups of coffee.

"Man, you look like crap. What happened to you?" Warrick asked, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"I had trouble sleeping." He glanced at Warrick and Nick who were once again giving each other conspiratory glances and smiles. He frowned and looked at Greg.

"Did you have any problems sleeping last night? I swear it's the air conditioning."

"Maybe you were just nervous about today." Sara suggested and his head jerked slightly, only just realising she was sitting there.

"Maybe." He replied calmly, his insides screaming for him to grin insanely at her.

"I know Warrick had some problems as well. He was muttering an acceptance speech in his sleep last night." Warrick elbowed Nick in the ribs and they both began laughing. Sara frowned at them confusedly and at Grissom who shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyone coming up for food?" Greg asked and they all stared in disbelief at his now empty plate.

"What?" He asked innocently and they all began to laugh including Grissom.

----------

Wow, who knew you could write a whole chapter about people trying to get to sleep and then having breakfast the next day? Lol –x-


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I do not any part of CSI or the song "Everything", that's Lifehouse's. Yes, you have read right, this chapter does start with "Grissom buttoned up his shirt" gets lost in own thoughts and begins to drool -x-

Chapter 9 – The way you look tonight

_Find me here__ and speak to me_

_I want to feel you I need to hear you_

_You are the light that's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again_

Grissom buttoned up his shirt and attempted to remember the instructions Cath had given him to do his bowtie. After several failed attempts, he left it hanging around his neck and continued to put his shoes on. He glanced across at the digital clock on the bedside unit and a knot tightened in his stomach. He wasn't nervous about the awards, but about seeing Sara. He laughed to himself, shaking his head.

_You are the __strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the life to my soul_

_You are my purpose, you're everything_

She pulled the zip up and checked herself in the mirror. She sat down in front of the dresser, brushing her shimmering hair and tapping her feet lightly to the song on her music player. She began to dab some makeup onto her cheeks smiling at her reflection.

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

He pulled the bowtie straight and smiled proudly to himself. He looked up at the mess of hair on his head and gave a puzzled look before running his hands under the tap and then running them quickly through his hair. He ran a hand over his beard and looked at the razor on the side. He picked it up and turned it over in his fingers, examining his face in the mirror.

"No, I can't do it." He muttered, putting it back.

"Come on Grissom, I need to get ready as well!" Greg called through the door, the annoyance in his voice only slightly muffled through the wood. Grissom rolled his eyes at his reflection before turning away.

_You calm the storms__ and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart and you take my breath away_

_Would you take me in, take me deeper now_

She put the disposable camera into her evening bag and realised there wasn't much room for anything else. She picked up her light wrap and put it around her arms. She took one last look at herself before slipping her card key into her bag and left her room.

As she exited the room Warrick stepped into the corridor from next door and turned to look at her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"What's wrong, I look ok don't I?" She asked worriedly. He nodded silently and reached into his room and dragged Nick out. He looked at Warrick angrily until Warrick turned him around. A big grin appeared on his face and Sara's cheeks flamed brightly.

"You look gorgeous." He sighed honestly.

"Greg and Grissom are already downstairs." He informed her and held out his arm for her to take. She raised an eyebrow at Warrick before he smiled and took her other arm.

_Cause you're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_You're everything, everything_

Grissom stood nervously with Greg, his hands tying themselves into knots behind his back. He licked his lips for the hundredth time and his eyes darted around the lobby thinking he may have overlooked them. Greg's jaw suddenly dropped and he tapped Grissom on the shoulder slowly.

_You're all I want_

_You're all I need_

_Everything, everything…_

Grissom turned and watched as Nick and Warrick escorted the most beautiful woman he had ever seen down the steps from the lift to the reception in the lobby. His eyes widened disbelievingly as he realised the woman was Sara. His Sara, their Sara, work Sara. Her appearance had changed completely; her hair had been put up on top of her head with a few tendrils hanging down and she was wearing an organza peach coloured dress that went just past her knee. She was wearing matching heels that had straps that snaked around her ankles and up her legs. The organza wrap was now draped around her shoulders and the bag was hanging from one of her delicate wrists. As she got closer he noticed her makeup and he caught the faint smell of her perfume, what he liked to think of as "Sara's scent".

He looked at Greg but then realising he looked like a groom and Greg looked like the best man waiting at the altar for his bride, Grissom sidestepped slightly.

"Wow Sara, you look hot!" Greg exclaimed.

"Uh thanks Greg." She replied, blushing slightly then looked at Grissom.

"Shall we?"

He gestured to the door.

"Ladies first."

_And how can I stand here with you_

_And not be moved by you_

_Would you tell me how could it be_

_Any better than this_

----------

Well, it took forever to try and find the right song for this chapter-including raiding all close friends CD collections- and in the end I used a song I had never heard before! Lol –x-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of CSI. This chapter is the whole reason they went to Florida in the first place, so hope it came out alright!

Chapter 10 – First of all, I'd like to thank…

"We would like to thank the head of the RAFFSAs for this award and all of the staff of the Miami Dade police department. Thank you." Sara and the rest of the team clapped enthusiastically as Horatio, Calleigh and Eric walked off the stage with a CSI from Texas who had handed them the award.

"Excuse me." Sara stood up and shuffled along the aisle and disappeared.

"It's great they won huh?" Warrick remarked to Grissom.

"Yeah, it's a shame we didn't win ours though." He had scowled when he saw Mike approach the stage, a big cheesy grin on his face but not before noticing Sara had also stiffened at the sight of him.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, its time for the final award of the evening. To present this award is Sara Sidle, a CSI from Las Vegas." Grissom sat in bewilderment as everyone around him clapped and Sara appeared on the stage, a shimmering vision in peach. It took Grissom a while to stop staring at her and concentrate on the words she was saying.

"Thank you. I have been asked by the academy to say a few words, although for anyone who knows me a few of my words aren't as few as everyone else's." The audience gave a small chuckle.

"His work ethic is infallible and his determination is inspired. The work he has done has made a large impact on the scientific community and he has made an impact on everyone he's ever worked with. When I was starting out as a CSI, he was the one who gave me the break that has led me to work with him for six years now and the reason I am here in front of you tonight. I am privileged and proud to be awarding this year's life time achievement award to Gil Grissom." Grissom sat stuck to his seat, not believing what he had just heard.

"Griss, go up there!" Warrick laughed, patting him on the back. He got up and walked to the stage, coming out of his daze.

The male presenter for the awards shook his hand and the female presenter kissed him on the cheek. Sara panicked that he would get to her and freeze, standing still and awkward. He took the award from her and kissed her cheek lightly leaving her stunned.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Although I will have a word with my team about keeping secrets from me." Sara gave a small smile and the audience once again laughed.

"I'd like to thank the academy, my co-workers Sara, Nick, Greg and Warrick, and Catherine who couldn't be here. And all of the staff at the Las Vegas crime lab and PD. Without them or my team I wouldn't have this." He paused and looked down at the award, his name etched into it and glittering as the light hit it. He looked back up to face the crowd.

"There is one thing I would like to say. The LVPD has been criticized a lot recently." Both George and Mike sitting at opposite sides of the hall looked up and George's face turned the same colour as his hair. Mike continued to mutter to the woman beside him. Grissom's nostrils flared as he watched him.

"And I have had enough!" He exclaimed loudly, his voice becoming powerful and reverberating around the hall causing all eyes to look at him and the room to fall silent.

"I was disgusted to hear that the death of a CSI, or a police officer or even the attack on Nick one of my CSIs" at the mention of his name, Nick's cheeks flamed brightly and he averted his gaze downwards "has been considered a black mark against the name of the LVPD. We honour these people for their bravery. So this is dedicated to all of these people. And to Dominic Kretzker, an ordinary man who did an extraordinarily brave thing. And to the people who ever doubted us, maybe you'll think of these people as people next time and not publicity. Thank you."

The hall erupted with deafening applause and the audience rose to their feet. Sara bit her lip to stop the overwhelming urge to cry and to hug Grissom. George stood up with the crowd, applauding as hard as everybody else and nodding his head.

"I guess I was wrong Gil, they had the right man for that lab all along."

----------

I know that speech was pretty "Bruckheimer", but after him taking all the insults from Mike and George, I just figured that he could have his moment to show them, and Sara, what he really thought. Quite a short chapter, but a lot happens in the next one grins insanely -x-


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of CSI. All I'm gonna say about this chapter is- enjoy.

Chapter 11 – Expectations of the unexpected

She stepped onto the balcony trying her hardest to stop the mini bar bottles clanking together in her hands. She laid them all on the table and took a seat. She stared out into the distance and could swear the lights were twinkling brighter tonight. Her head was still buzzing from the excitement of the evening. She touched her cheek instinctively.

There was a light knock on the front door and she strode to it frowning. She glanced at the clock on the bedside unit, not realising how late it actually was and frowned deeper, wondering who it was. She opened the door and saw Grissom standing there looking apprehensive but also annoyed, clutching a pillow.

"Did you know Greg snores?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"Neither did I. I thought it was the air con until tonight when I realised it wasn't on." He glanced at her hopefully.

"I know it's a lot to ask but could I stay here? On the sofa, the bath, anywhere. I tried out bathroom but I could still hear him through the wa"

"You can stay here. You can have the sofa." He gave a relieved smile and placed his single pillow on the sofa. He followed her onto the balcony.

"Wanna join me for a celebratory drink?" She asked sitting down and making herself one.

"Looked more like drowning your sorrows." Her cheeks flushed at his comment.

"Why would you think that?" He shrugged innocently.

"Because your old lab won the award we wanted to win." She breathed out a slow sigh of relief.

"Well yeah, kinda. But I knew you were gonna get yours, so at least someone in the lab was gonna walk away with something." He smiled into his glass and took another sip.

"It was a nice surprise. Thank you."

"Hey, I was only asked to present it. I liked your acceptance speech. Very…direct."

"Good, I did it to get a point across. I just hope the right people got the message." There was an awkward silence as Sara chewed on her fingernail thoughtfully and Grissom stared out into the darkness. Sara inhaled steadily.

"Grissom, I'm sorry about the other night with that whole meet and greet thing. I didn't give George much of a chance, I was really rude and I didn't need to be. And well…you were right about Mike." She spat the word Mike like a bad taste in her mouth and her frown deepened.

"Things didn't go as planned yesterday lunchtime then?" She looked at him quickly.

"How did"

"I saw you walk through the reception as we sat down for the interview." He gave a kind smile which comforted her slightly, knowing he wasn't about to argue with her over it.

"Talk about ulterior motive. I spent years working with him when I was still a rookie in San Francisco. I treated the guy like a friend; I thought he was a friend. Turns out he only wanted to…" She drained her glass and poured another, aware that he was watching her every move.

"So what happened?" He asked softly.

"Well, after having a conversation with the real Mike Carter I left. I think I'm starting to lose my good judge of character. Or maybe I trust the wrong people or just trust them too much, like you do." She remarked, referring to herself. Her lip started to wobble which she restrained by biting down on the inside of it which still made her eyes water.

She stood up abruptly.

"Man I'm hungry, I'm just gonna get some snacks from the mini bar. Might as well get our money's worth right?" She padded inside out of sight and Grissom frowned. He drained his glass and peered around the door to see her sitting on the bed, a packet of peanuts in one hand and her sobbing head in the other. He entered silently and sat beside her.

"Come on" she sniffed "say 'I told you so'." She gave a shuddered breath and turned away, focusing intently on the pattern of the wallpaper. Grissom tilted his head sympathetically and as he had done several weeks earlier in her apartment, took her hand and held it comfortingly.

"Why? I don't wanna upset you. Besides, do you really wanna be friends with someone who doesn't appreciate it? Or, who walks around with his flies undone?" She looked at him and laughed.

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not; you could see it when he went up to get their award!" He smiled back.

"Should we be worried that you were looking?" She deadpanned.

"Well, it made you laugh." He responded. She smiled to herself and squeezed her hand in his in silent gratitude and his heart began to beat faster.

"Sara, I hope you know that I'm not like that. I mean obviously, I don't walk around with my flies undone, but I meant…I just want to see you happy." Her head tilted forward and he let go of her hand and instead stroked her face gently. She lifted her head, her brown eyes wide in anticipation. He leant forward and brushed his lips across hers.

Immediately the rush of adrenalin overwhelmed him and he felt a happiness that he had never felt before.

_Why did I wait 6 years to do this?_

She kissed him deeply in return and all of the sadness, anger and shame about Mike faded away and it had been replaced by her stomach filling with a warm contentment.

Their lips parted and they looked at each other before a smile spread across Grissom's face and Sara stifled a yawn which made him laugh.

"It's been a busy day." He commented and she nodded looking into his clear blue eyes that were filled with warmth. She leaned towards him and whispered,

"It was worth it" before kissing him again.

He put his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into him comfortably.

"You looked beautiful tonight." He whispered and she grinned to herself.

They both sat quietly, lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes he commented

"Well, this is gonna make work a little bit more interesting." He looked down at her face and smiled as he realised she had already fallen asleep. He helped her into bed and lay awake on the sofa watching her peaceful face until he fell asleep himself.

----------

I love that scene! And that's all I have to say about that! -x-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of CSI. Oh I also do not own any of these: Kennedy Space Centre, Sea World, Busch Gardens, Cypress gardens, Gatorland, Universal studios, Red Lobster, Disney World or the term "hopper passes" (Disney use it so its safest to include it). I know you're probably wondering what kinda weird chapter this is, but it all makes perfect sense when you read it. I hope.

Chapter 12 – Fun and games

_Was it real? It has to be real. Please let it be real._

He turned over and opened one eye gingerly, surveying the room and breathed a sigh of relief.

_It was real._

He sat up slowly, picking up his pillow that had fallen on the floor and squinted at the sunlight streaming in from the balcony. Sara walked in, the remnants of the mini bar in her hands.

"Good morning." She smiled to him as she walked past him to the bin. On the way back she leaned across the sofa and planted a kiss on his cheek and continued onto the balcony. He raised a puzzled eyebrow before shaking his head and making his way to the shower.

He re-emerged to find Sara sitting on the bed reading a book. She lowered the book as he perched on the edge rubbing a towel roughly over his hair and he reached over to look at the cover. She pulled it away quickly and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Let me look."

"No."

"I'm your supervisor and I'm asking you to show me." A small smile appeared on his lips.

"On what grounds?" She replied, suppressing a smile. There was a silent pause.

"Come here."

"No, lemme go, stop it stop it!" She giggled quietly as he tickled her ribs playfully. He looked down at her smiling face, now devoid of makeup and her hair that had the "bed head" look and smiled affectionately before kissing her deeply. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his towel and her book falling to the floor. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Sara, its Greg. Have you seen Grissom?" He pulled himself reluctantly off the bed and straightened his clothes, throwing the towel into the bathroom.

"I guess we've gotta get used to this." She muttered as she brushed her hair and then remade the bed, attempting to rid it of any possible evidence. Grissom picked up his pillow and strode to the door. He opened the door and shoved it into Greg's hands.

"You snore." He informed Greg gruffly with the severest look he could muster. He held Greg's shoulders and turned him around ushering him back to their room. Greg wandered and Grissom darted back into the room making sure the door was practically shut. He kissed her hastily and smiled.

"We'll see you down at breakfast in ten minutes." He hurried back into the hallway and closed the door. Sara stared at it before grinning to herself and falling backwards onto her bed, grinning widely.

----------

She took a seat next to Warrick and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Grissom seemed to enjoy himself last night." She smiled and nodded.

_You have no idea._

"I was amazed we managed to keep his award a surprise." Nick commented, arriving with a plate of fruit. Sara looked at his plate then at Nick who looked worse for wear.

"Someone got a bit drunk last night and threw it all up this morning for a good solid two hours was it?" Warrick explained and Nick nodded weakly.

"All I could taste was champagne." He shuddered and Sara cringed.

Greg arrived at the table remaining quiet and reserved.

"Morning Greg." Sara greeted him and which he replied to by giving a small smile but he still looked like a little boy who had been told off by their parents or a teacher. Grissom arrived and he shuffled away slightly. Nick had his melon halfway to his mouth when he smiled and gave a knowing look to Warrick.

"Morning Grissom. How did you sle"

"Sleep last night? Very well thank you once I moved from our room where Greg was snoring like a jet engine and spent the night on Sara's sofa." His eyes flicked to look at her before realising Warrick and Nick were laughing and glared at them.

"Thanks a lot guys. I wondered why you were so quick to share with each other."

"So this is what you meant by 'a few surprises'?" Sara asked Nick and he nodded unable to speak for laughing. Grissom was relieved they hadn't been following his actions around Sara as he had originally thought.

"Come on then. What was the bet?" He looked at Warrick who looked back as innocently as possible. Grissom raised his eyebrow.

"Don't gimme that. If you two are involved then there's always a bet."

"The day before yesterday I bet Nick that it would be last night that you'd realise that it wasn't the air con, it was Greg and force you to leave."

"I thought you might have tried to stick it out to the end of the trip." Nick commented producing a twenty dollar bill and passing it to Warrick. Grissom snapped his fingers and made a beckoning gesture. Warrick sighed and gave the money to Grissom. He looked at Warrick, his hand remaining held out.

"What? That's it."

"That was Nick's twenty. Where's yours? After all, you must have been prepared to lose." Warrick rolled his eyes and fished a twenty out of his jeans.

"Thank you. This is gonna go towards our day out today. Maybe for our final night here tonight I should let Greg sleep in with you for some company." They both groaned.

"Naw man, there's not enough room. Besides, Sara will let you stay in her room. Right Sara?" She sighed dramatically.

"I suppose so. As it is out last night."

_At least it wasn't us who suggested it._

She continued to look impassive. Warrick and Nick looked relieved and Nick continued to pick at his fruit.

"Where are we going on our day out?" Greg smiled dropping the scolded child act and Sara gave a small smile at the part he played in Grissom's windup and realised he had fooled the other two as well.

"Shopping?" She suggested and they all looked at her.

"Or not. It was just a suggestion."

"Somewhere educational?" Nick asked shuddering.

"The Kennedy Space centre?"

"Mini golf?"

"For the whole day Greg?"

"Well you never know."

"Oh, what's it called? Sea World?" Warrick suggested. Grissom sat back relaxing and observed as once again it could all be resolved by just asking him. And letting him answer.

"Busch gardens?"

"Cypress gardens?"

"Gatorland?"

"Florida mall?"

"What did we say about that before Sara?"

"You didn't say anything you all just looked at me. Fine, Universal Studios?"

"Naw we can't go there. We could just go to L.A for that."

"Airboat ride?"

"One of those themed dinner shows?"

"Again Greg, all day?"

"Well I'm running out of ideas!"

"Wait. There's one very important place we've missed out." Sara looked at Grissom, her eyebrows arched. He returned a blank expression.

"Where?" Warrick asked.

"Well I'll give you some clues- there are currently four of them that I know of worldwide. And it's been deemed the title of 'happiest place on Earth'."

"Red lobster?" Greg suggested and Nick gave him a quick slap on the top of his head.

"She's talking about Disney World stupid." Greg glared at Nick before punching him on the arm lightly.

"Guys break it up." Greg opened his mouth in protest to Grissom but shut it quickly.

"Thank you." Grissom pulled something out of his pocket and held them up. Nick gasped.

"Are they?"

"Hopper passes, so you can go in and out of all the parks as many times as you like."

"Cool. Well I'll see y'all later." Nick leant over to take a ticket.

"Wait a minute. We've all come on this trip together. I think we should all spend the day together. We don't get much of a chance back home." Sara looked around at them all and they nodded, Nick's arm retracting back to his plate. She glanced at Grissom who was wearing an expression that said _we could have spent the day alone together_.

"It would be cool to get a photo of all of us on a ride or something." Greg commented and Grissom nodded slowly and smiled at Sara realising that it wasn't a bad idea after all.

----------

Wow, quite a long chapter but I had a lot to fit into this chapter before their big day out. Now you can see why I had quite a long list of I don't owns at the beginning!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own any part of CSI. Although from my stories you pretty much get a taster of what it would be focused on if I did! I also don't own the names MGM studios or EPCOT.

Chapter 13 – Travelling the world

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Thunder!"

"Greg I don't think" Sara started but a streak of lightning flashed across the sky.

"Never mind." She shut her mouth silently and began searching for some cover.

"Look, no queue. Quick!" Greg walked off quickly and Sara half expected him to skip with happiness like a little kid. Warrick and Nick were ahead of them laughing at a private joke. She felt Grissom's hand slip into hers and smiled.

"You're gonna have trouble explaining that if they turn around." He squeezed her hand before dropping his own, his fingers holding hers for a few drawn out seconds. He kissed her cheek tenderly and then her neck. She closed her eyes and laughed.

"You'll get us thrown out!" She opened her eyes and continued towards the ride. She looked around and realised Grissom had stopped.

"Come on."

"No, not again. Five times in one morning is enough."

"You're overreacting. It's only been four times." She grabbed his hand but it was to drag him into the long winding pathway of the queue.

"Dolls from around the world chanting"

"Singing" she corrected.

"Chanting a happy yet annoyingly catchy song isn't my idea of fun."

"You said that the other four times, but I've heard you humming along. Anyway, tough it's a team day. And this is Greg's favourite. When it's your turn, then we'll do what you wanna do."

"I've got a few ideas." He smiled suggestively but Sara wasn't looking and answered simply.

"What like 'It's tough to be a bug'?"

"Um ok, yeah. Sara?"

"You're coming on here. Otherwise you can stand out in the rain and get struck by lightning."

"Do you actually know what the chance of being struck by"

"Just get on the ride!" She pushed him along, rolling her eyes and shaking her head slowly.

---------

"Is that really what England looks like?" Greg asked.

"Some of it."

"Although there's more than a few pubs and telephone boxes there. It's like an actual country." Nick laughed. Greg mock laughed and his eyes narrowed. Grissom lowered his guide book and glanced around.

"Did you know that the whole of the resort, so all the parks, hotels and shops adds up to the same size as the British city of Manchester?" Warrick looked surprised and shook his head. They wandered further on and Grissom pointed at the Eiffel tower in the distance.

"Two words- forced perspective." Sara mouthed a silent oh and looked around.

"Where are the rides?"

"Most of them are in the futuristic part of the park. There aren't any coasters here, there's one in MGM studios. I wonder if it's as good as the ones in Vegas. What do you reckon?" He looked at her.

"I wouldn't know. I've never been on them." Nick, Warrick Greg and Grissom all stopped abruptly and looked at her unbelievably.

"You did not just say that in front of him." Nick whispered, referring to Grissom.

"You've never been on the rides in Vegas? Why? You've had six years!" Grissom asked exasperatedly.

"Um because there's something I'm always doing. Hm, what is that? Oh yeah, **work**. I haven't had the time. I'll go on them sooner or later." She shrugged and Grissom shook his head.

"Na uh, I'm gonna take you as soon as we get back."

"Start with the one at the Sahara. Grissom did my evaluation there years ago." Warrick commented. They continued to walk and Sara concentrate don the map, the look of utter disbelief still evident on Grissom's face.

"Let's go back round to Mexico, that's got a ride to go on."

"I can't believe you haven't been on any of the rides. Have you seen the fountains at the Bellagio?"

"Yes."

"The volcano erupting at the Mirage?"

"Yes."

"The pirate show outside Treasure Island?"

"Yes."

"The light show at Fremont Street?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't had the time?"

"Look, I didn't realise this was such a big deal to you. I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal."

"It obviously is. You look like I've committed the ultimate sin."

"You have." Warrick replied smiling, then apologising as he wandered into the path of someone who was taking a photo.

"It's fine." Grissom informed reassuringly.

"Just be prepared to spend all your free time for the next few weeks following Grissom on and off roller coasters." Sara looked at Grissom smiling. Nick laughed then stopped.

"Hang on; Warrick had an evaluation on a roller coaster? Dude that's not fair!"

----------

"That was brilliant! It's set out like a hotel and you're in the lift and the cable snaps and you drop down the lift shaft. It was great!" Greg enthused walking up to Sara who had remained outside instead of attempting the ride.

"What did you do while we were on there?" Grissom asked.

"Walked around a bit, took some photos, had a look in some shops. The usual."

Nick leant against Warrick turning paler by the second.

"You ok Nick?" He shook his head silently and pressed his forehead into Warrick's shoulder.

"Probably didn't get rid of everything this morning." Warrick informed.

"Ok, so there are only a couple more things to see here and then we'll head back for some dinner and the fireworks at EPCOT ok?" Grissom asked. They all nodded and he strode off into the distance with Greg and Warrick in tow.

"Thanks." Nick croaked as Sara walked with him slowly, her arm linked through his for support.

----------

I just realised- going to all the parks would have cost them a lot in car park fees! Lol. Thought it would be quite funny that the ultimate insult to Grissom is not going on the rides in Vegas!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of CSI.

Chapter 14 – Reflections of self

They were shown to their table and sat down staring in awe at the Chinese decoration around them. As Grissom pulled in his chair he brushed his hand casually against Sara's leg making her jump in surprise. She glared at him sternly which he responded to by hiding behind his menu and covering the smile on his face. The table was soon filled with conversation, jokes and the metallic sound of cutlery.

"This food is great. I haven't had Chinese this good since, well I dunno!" Greg exclaimed.

"They have some great places in San Francisco, in China town. But that was years ago." Sara commented, and then became quiet. Her eyes lowered in silent contemplation and Grissom glanced across at her subtly to try and figure out if she was ok. Nobody else had realised and she soon raised her eyes and her face brightened once more. He gave a small smile and continued to watch them all before clearing his throat. They all turned munching happily on their food including Nick whose stomach had stabilised again.

"I just want to say thank you."

"What for?" Warrick replied.

"For all your hard work. I know these last few months have been difficult" at this Nick looked away awkwardly "with the things that have happened and the way the team has been split. Although we do have something to celebrate." Sara's eyes bulged in horror slightly and her heart began to pound furiously in her chest.

"I've already told Cath. I told Ecklie a few weeks ago that I wanted my team back and he informed me just before we came away that he's agreed. So I guess as of now Nick, Warrick, I am your supervisor again." Greg and Sara cheered enthusiastically as Nick grinned and Warrick patted Grissom on the back. Grissom gestured for them to quieten down after being looked at from other diners. They tapped glasses and bottles together before continuing with their meal.

"So, back home tomorrow." Nick sighed, sipping his beer thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow night." Grissom informed.

"We should probably go shopping tomorrow." Sara thought aloud.

"Sara, I thought we had gone over this" Nick began.

"Because we need to get a present for Cath." Sara cut across him and replied forcefully.

"What are we gonna get her?" Warrick asked, handing his empty plate to the waitress.

"They have the largest Disney shop here. It might take a while but we'll find something."

"I'll go with you." Greg offered and looked at the others.

"There were some rides you wanted to go on again right? You can do that and we'll go shopping." Warrick looked across at Grissom who smiled and nodded his head.

"Wow Greg, that's actually a really good idea. Maybe you're not so stu" Nick began.

"Don't call me stupid! I've had enough!" Greg replied attempting to act angry but unable to keep a straight face began to laugh.

"Ok dude." Nick also laughed, holding his hands up.

"That's three times you've said it now." Greg remarked.

"Dude, I won't say it anymore."

"'Cause it did annoy me, and you know it did."

"_Greg, I won't call you it."_

"Enough! You're both messing about, so stop winding each other up. Now let's go before we disrupt these people's meals." They walked outside into the warm night air.

"Griss?" He turned around.

"Can I talk to you a minute?" Nick asked. He nodded and watched as Warrick, Greg and Sara wandered on ahead.

"If it's about Greg" Grissom started.

"No, it's not about that." Nick looked around awkwardly and Grissom pointed to a nearby bench helpfully and Nick nodded. They both sat and Grissom watched him patiently.

"It's about last night. Your speech, the things you said."

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or dragged it all up again." Grissom quickly apologised.

"I was actually gonna thank you. It was difficult to listen to the comments and being stared at. They made me feel like it was my fault." He fell silent.

"Don't ever think that Nick. There are some people in this profession that prefer to base everything around image and publicity."

"Like Ecklie." Nick muttered and Grissom laughed dryly.

"Well yeah, those things _are_ important to Conrad. And so these people act like the sooner it was forgotten the better. We haven't forgotten about what happened and I doubt any of us ever will." Nick nodded sadly and looked down at his hands, his face clouded with uncertainty. Grissom looked across the lake at landmarks illuminated in the night air. He sat in quiet contemplation before murmuring,

"Nick, you probably won't ever see any of those people again. But the people that are around you all the time, care about you and are just happy that you're still here." Nick raised his head and looked up at Grissom.

"Thanks Grissom." He smiled and Grissom nodded in response and patted him on the back.

"You're welcome. Now do me a favour, I want our last night to be nice so don't wind Greg up anymore please. I don't care if it's harmless fun or not." He added, seeing the look on Nick's face and knowing he was about to protest.

"Ok Griss."

"Let's go watch these fireworks." He placed a hand on Nick's shoulder and walked towards the others waiting patiently.

----------

"Look that one's lighting up now!" Warrick pointed as France appeared, outlined in white light with the music blaring from the speakers around them. Sara sighed happily and leaned back, her hand resting on Grissom's by mistake. She pulled it away quickly and sat forwards concentrating on the display. Grissom glanced at her face and realised that she didn't' look happy. He was about to rest his hand on her arm when he realised that Greg had turned around towards them and Grissom quickly stretched both of his arms out to cover up the gesture. Greg frowned at Sara before turning back to Warrick and Nick. Grissom sighed quietly then rested his hand on the small of her back, making her scan the immediate vicinity for CSIs.

"What's wrong?" He whispered softly, tickling her ear.

"Nothing, it's just the usual depression of going home after a holiday. I'll be ok." She smiled as Nick and Greg laughed as Warrick jumped at one of the louder fireworks. She continued to stare out over the lake as the bright fireworks danced in front of her eyes. Grissom stroked her back a few more times before leaning back onto the hard pavement watching her thoughtfully.

----------

Check out Grissom being the affection one in this story! He's holding her hand, kissing her and stroking her back, in the space of a few chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I do not own any part of CSI. Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a GSR nature!

Chapter 15 – Conversations in the dark

She sat reading her book, the words speeding in front of her eyes but not actually entering her brain or making any sense. She glanced across at Grissom watching the TV, perched on the end of the bed. He looked back at her as an advert break came on and gave a small smile which she returned. He shuffled backwards on the bed slightly and held her hand for a few seconds, stroking the back of it with his thumb. She leant forward and kissed him passionately, her hand resting on his face. He pulled himself closer towards her and his fingers weaved their way through her hair. She pulled away hastily and sat on the edge of the bed, her back to him. She bowed her head and he turned his head sympathetically.

"You still upset honey?" She nodded her head. He got off the bed and sat beside her.

"I know it's hard. Everything seems easy on holiday. You end up using it as a rationalization. 'It's ok I'm on holiday'. That's why the crime rate's so high in Vegas." He commented. Sara's emotions battled internally and she began to cry quietly.

"Sara? What's really wrong?"

"Is this trip a rationalization for our relationship? I mean, what happens when we go back to reality tomorrow? People always feel different on holiday. What if we feel different when we get back to Vegas?" She looked at him, the tears staining her cheeks and her face breaking with uncertainty.

"You mean what if I feel different don't you? You're worried I'll change my mind." She turned away and he guided her cheek to face him. She looked into his eyes.

"But I won't, I promise. And I mean it's not as if anything's been different while we've been here, we had an argument on our first night!" He laughed and started stroking her face.

"Trust me Sara. Everything will be ok." He slid his arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into him, taking deep breaths to calm herself down. Eventually she looked up at him and whispered,

"I'm glad you convinced me to come on this trip" before kissing him softly again.

--------

She turned over and studied his sleeping face, a feeling of elation rising in her.

"You asleep?" She whispered.

"Yes." Came a whispered reply in the darkness, making her laugh. He opened one eye and looked at her smiling.

"What?" He asked, still whispering.

"Uh, I dunno!" She started chuckling uncontrollably. Once she had taken a few breaths to calm down, she looked up at him who was staring back at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, guess I'm a little over excited." She grinned to herself in the darkness, and Grissom noticed and smiled.

"To be honest, I thought that finally being together, with you, might have been weird." She admitted quietly.

"Gee, thanks a lot." He replied sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I meant like we wouldn't know what to say or it would be awk" She was stopped by him kissing her reassuringly.

"I knew what you meant, I was just joking." She smiled tiredly and brushed her hand across his face, stopping to trace the outline of his lips with her finger. He laid his arm across her back and began to stroke it gently as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and sighed happily as she cuddled into him further. They lay in silence for a few minutes in their own euphoric thoughts. Sara listened to the steady rhythm of his heart and her eyes became heavy and she fell asleep feeling the happiest she had ever felt.

He remained awake and thought back to the second night here where he had felt so frustrated over the way he felt. How he was jealous of Mike for being able to just be around Sara. He smiled.

_I__ can hug her. __I__ can make her laugh. __I__ can feel relaxed around her_.

He wrapped his arms around her tighter around her and she sighed happily.

_I__ can admit that I'm falling in love with her._

----------

She opened her eyes slowly and looked across to see Grissom looking back at her, propped on one elbow. She smiled sleepily and he touched her cheek before leaning over and kissing her, his beard tickling her face.

"Good morning." He whispered, unable to control himself from smiling widely.

"Good morning." She replied, stretching out her small body.

"You know, this idea of Nick's was really good." She laughed, glancing casually over Grissom's shoulder at the clock.

"Is that the time? Oh god, I'm supposed to meet Greg in ten minutes! And you're supposed to be meeting Nick and Warrick! Quick, up, up!" She ushered him out of the bed and began to tidy it hastily before scrabbling around for clothes that she hadn't worn yesterday. Grissom leaned against the door frame of the bathroom, his eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. She looked at him.

"Get going!" She exclaimed throwing a shirt at him, hitting him squarely in the face.

----------

Quite a bit of rewriting to get it how I wanted, but I got there eventually!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - I do not own any part of CSI. Or the song "it's you", that's Michelle Branch's. Dunno if this chapter might be a bit confusing, but persevere as it is the last one!

Chapter 16 – Moving on from your memories

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one thing_

_I could tell it to the stars and the sun_

_I would write it for the world to see_

They packed in silence apart from the sound of the metal hangers clanging against the wardrobe as Grissom pulled clothes off them into his holdall. Sara put the presents she had bought today to one side and took the tidier approach of folding each item carefully before packing it away into her suitcase.

Grissom glanced a few times in her direction but had forced himself to stop after realising that it was upsetting him that Sara still didn't look as happy as he wanted. Instead, her face showed no signs of hope.

----

She walked down the street briskly, a small smile that concealed her secret creeping across her face. The memories of the trip slipped in and out of focus like home movies as she passed the busy shops and casinos of the strip. Music blared from all sides and she began to tap her hand against her leg in time to the beat, as her surroundings melted away once again.

_And its you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh its you oh its you_

He pulled up to her apartment at the same time she did. He dragged her suitcase from the back of her car and carried it up the steps to the front door. Sara sauntered up the steps and sighed as she fished her keys out of her bag. She fumbled with the lock before the door swung open. She wheeled her suitcase inside leaving Grissom standing in the doorway.

He walked in taking in the details of her apartment more than he did in his last visit. He glanced around the kitchen and turned as she padded back into the room.

"I guess you've probably got stuff to do right?" She asked sombrely, hugging her arms to her chest.

"Erm… no. I was actually thinking about ordering takeout." He informed softly, holding up one her menus that had been stuck to the fridge. Her eyes widened as she smiled. She placed her hands on her face and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you." She whispered resting her forehead against his.

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I would want just one wish_

_To kiss your quiet mouth_

_And trace the steps with my fingertips._

She reached across him and switched the TV off with the remote. As the noise disappeared his eyes snapped open. He blinked a few times before looking down at her. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating fast as she had done the night before. He stroked her head gently and glanced out at the moon hanging brightly in the sky. She rolled her head upright to look at him, who returned her gaze smiling.

"You know what we've gotta do now?" He frowned and shook his head slowly.

"Make sure the lab gets nominated again next year." He laughed and begun to tickle her playfully.

-----

She laughed at the memory as the landscape around her once again reappeared. There had been a lot happening in those last two years, especially with her kidnap. She looked at the scar on her arm that she had sustained from being trapped under the car and which now served as a constant reminder of her ordeal. Her gaze shifted from her arm to her hand where she readjusted the silver ring on her finger. He smiled as she approached and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm not late am I? I got caught up with something at work. And my mind's been elsewhere." He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't worry, it's good. Just remembering our trip to Florida three years ago." She informed him before brushing her lips against his and whispering

"Happy anniversary Grissom." She took his hand and they walked into the restaurant where she was met by Warrick, Nick, Greg, Catherine, her brother Alex and her best friend from San Francisco, Paige. She looked around surprised

"What are you guys all doing here?" She exclaimed.

"Grissom invited us." Paige commented, smiling.

"Hey, it's your engagement party. We wouldn't miss this for the world." Nick grinned and Sara turned to look at Grissom who shrugged innocently, smiling affectionately at her. She walked up to him and looked deep into his eyes.

"I love you so much." She whispered, as a tear escaped down her cheek and he wiped it away before hugging her lovingly.

"I love you too." He whispered into her hair as he smiled contentedly to himself.

_And its you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

_Oh its you oh its you_

_Oh its you…_

----------

Well, there you have it!

If you've enjoyed reading this story, there are a few others in the csi-87 back catalogue and there are even more stories including a Xmas one coming your way very soon.

Peace! -x-


End file.
